pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Bredle
Jason Bredle (born February 16, 1976) is an American poet and translator. Life Bredle was born in Indianapolis, Indiana. He received degrees in English literature and Spanish from Indiana University, where he was named Ruth Halls Outstanding Young Artist in Poetry, and an M.F.A. from the University of Michigan, where he earned a Hopwood Award. He is the author of 4 books and 4 chapbooks of poetry, including Standing in Line for the Beast, and Carnival (selected as Editor's Choice for the 2012 Akron Series in Poetry). A recipient of a grant from the Illinois Arts Council, his poems have been anthologized in 180 More: Extraordinary poems for every day ''from Random House, Poems about Horses '' from Alfred A. Knopf, and Seriously Funny ''from the University of Georgia Press. His contributions to the field of linguistics and health outcomes have appeared in the ''International Journal of Infectious Diseases, Journal of Palliative Medicine, the ATA Chronicle, and have been presented at international forums in the U.S., Canada, France, and the Netherlands, among other places. He lives in the Fox River Valley region of Illinois. Recognition * 2014 Susan K. Collins/Mississippi Valley Chapbook Prize * 2012 Illinois Arts Council Individual Artist Support * 2010 Dream Horse Press National Chapbook Prize * 2006 New Issues Poetry Prize] for Standing in Line for the Beast,Author page * 2004 New Michigan Press Chapbook Prize Publications *''A Twelve Step Guide'' (chapbook). Grand Rapids, MI: New Michigan Press, 2004. *''Standing in Line for the Beast''. Kalamazoo, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2007. *''Pain Fantasy''. Washington, DC: Red Morning Press, 2007. *''Smiles of the Unstoppable''. Northampton, MA: Magic Helicopter Press, 2011. *''The Book of Evil: Poems''. Aptos, CA: Dream Horse Press, 2011. *''Carnival''. Akron, OH: University of Akron Press, 2012. *''Meditations in a Helicopter About to Explode Over a Guy Covered in Chum, Surfing Off of Shark Bay Beach'' (chapbook). MWC Press, 2015.[http://www.mwcqc.org/books/meditations-in-a-helicopter/ Meditations in a Helicopter About to Explode Over a Guy Covered in Chum, Surfing Off of Shark Bay Beach], MWC Press. Web, Sep. 12, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jason Bredle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 12, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Girls, Look Out for Todd Birnstein" at Poetry 180 *"The Forest of Sadness" & commentary at Poemeleon *Jason Bredle 2 poem at the Academy of American Poets *2 poems from Standing in Line for the Beast: Poem: "On the Way to the 53-B District Court of Livingston County, October 1, 1999",Poem: "The Horse's Adventure" * Jason Bredle in Verse Daily ;Books *Jason Bredle at Amazon.com ;About * BOMB Interview with Ben Mirov, 2011. * [http://vouchedbooks.com/2011/04/30/how-i-wish-my-dreams-were-made-of-these-poems/ Vouched, review of Smiles of the Unstoppable] * [http://www.h-ngm-n.com/h_ngm_n12/luke-bloomfield-on-jason-bredle.html H-NGM-N, review of Smiles of the Unstoppable] * [http://htmlgiant.com/reviews/cant-stop-wont-stop-smiling/#more-58294 HTML Giant, review of Smiles of the Unstoppable] * [http://www.bookslut.com/poetry/2007_09_011641.php Bookslut, review of Standing in Line for the Beast] * [http://www.barnowlreview.com/bredle.html Barn Owl Review, review of Standing in Line for the Beast] * [http://www.rattle.com/ereviews/bredlejason.htm Rattle, review of Standing in Line for the Beast] * [http://www.thediagram.com/7_1/rev_bredle.html Diagram, review of Standing in Line for the Beast] * [http://jetfuelreview.com/?page_id=143 The Jet Fuel Review: Three Poems] Category:Living people Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana